


Garrett Breaks

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Disc Worlds [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Bondage, Genital Torture, M/M, Nipple Torture, Painful Sex, it's purely non-consensual, there isn't any consent at all, there's nothing dubious about this consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short detailing some of the time Garrett spent with Karras in my slave AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrett Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> This is darker and more disturbing in my honest opinion. Karras is a violent individual who, in my head at least, enjoys inflicting pain. Alrik is more apt to fuck with your mind but Karras will just hurt you until you break. In this world it's worse because he has full permission to do it. =/

Garrett was regretting his rebelliousness. At fifteen when his training had begun he’d listened enough to get by. He understood why he had to be collared and controlled but he hadn’t wanted to be a toy. Two Templar Masters hadn’t been able to get him to submit willingly but they had figured out enough to put him with a male breaker. Selling a slave to someone of the slaves preferred gender inspired better performance and obedience. They were taught to pleasure both genders of course which was how they knew Garrett liked men. The first day with Master Karras had Garrett wishing he’d preferred women.

Before he’d been taken to the Gallows he’d watched his noble mother and her slave, his father. His mother had truly loved his father but he knew even at that young age, they were the exception rather than the rule. The people that visited the estate with their slaves, that’s what he had to look forward to. Following behind, forced to obey every whim, a treasured pet and always a toy to be played with. He hadn’t understood why so many others just accepted this lot but he was beginning to.

His last refusal had earned him more ire from his Master than he’d thought possible. Garrett hung suspended from a network of chains and ropes in the punishment room. His legs were bent and spread, arms bound painfully behind his back, his most sensitive areas bare and open. He was gagged and blindfolded and utterly terrified. Scars lowered a slave’s value but there was an amazing amount of pain one could be given without breaking the skin. Garrett could hear perfectly well and he listened to Master Karras’ boots tapping on the floor as he walked around him. There was a hard slap on his arse and Garrett whimpered.

“When will you realize,” Master snarled angrily. “That what you want doesn’t matter. If I want you to eat cunt then you’ll get right up in her muff and get your tongue down her slit just as far as you can get it.”

Master walked around him and stopped. Garrett whimpered again as his nipples were savagely twisted. There was a rattle of chains and he felt the clamps. They bit into his flesh, the small attached weights pulling them down. Master flicked one and Garrett groaned as it swung, pulling this way and then that, the clamp slipping the tiniest bit. Garrett would have shuddered if he could have. He knew what was coming next.

“If I want you to fuck her you won’t hesitate.”

His flaccid cock was gripped and Garrett whimpered as clothespins were clamped all around the head.

“If she wants your lips on her tits you’ll do your damnedest to make her scream in pleasure.”

Next Master gripped his balls and squeezed. Garrett screamed, his ragged voice muffled by the gag. Rough linen was wrapped tightly around his sack and tied off just as tightly around the base of his cock. With only an hour between these sessions Garrett hardly had time to recover before Master made him hurt all over again.

“Your natural tendencies might be cock and ass but by the Maker you will do what I say no matter who you’re doing it to.”

Tears soaked the blindfold as Master stood and walked around him. He felt pinches to his skin as more clamps and clothespins were added. His arse was slapped again and Master continued to walk around him. It was only a matter of time before Master used his arse.

“So pretty,” Master said quietly. “Trussed up like a feast day goose. All spread open… but you like cock don’t you. That’s why they gave you to me. Maybe I’ll use the paddle first. Make your arse nice and red before I let you have my cock. Maybe I’ll just use the wine bottle.”

Garrett pleaded through the gag. He did not want the wine bottle. His body ached all over as it was and that would be too much.

Master chuckled and walked around him. He felt fingers at the back of his head and the gag was pulled away.

“Please Master,” Garrett whined brokenly. “Please Master. I’ll obey. Please. I want to serve.”

“That’s right,” Master said harshly. “That’s the only thing you’re allowed to want. You have no desires of your own. You desire whatever your Master wants you to.”

“Yes Master. Please Master.”

“I’m going to fuck you right now. Scream pretty for me and I’ll think about giving you another chance.”

“Yes Master.”

Garrett’s voice shook like the rest of him wanted to. There was little anticipation however. He felt the oil around his exposed hole and the head of Master’s cock pushing inside mere minutes later. His hips were gripped painfully and Master pulled them flush, his weight swinging easily in the harness he was bound up in. His aching body screamed in agony at the rough treatment and Garrett screamed with it. Over and over Master slammed them together, the weights swinging and pulling painfully at his nipples. The ache in his balls grew, the clothespins attached to his cock popping off with the sheer force of Master’s thrusts as his dick flopped back and forth. Finally the motion stopped and Garrett hung suspended, sobbing roughly with every bit of his body on fire.

“Good boy,” Master sneered as he pulled out. “You’re going to take a couple more. Then we’ll see if your reluctance to follow orders disappears.” His arse was slapped and Master walked away. “You two, fuck him good before you get him down. Make sure he feels it. Then haul his worthless arse to the Tranquil.”

Garrett wept.

***

His leash was clipped to a ring on the floor of Master’s room. Garrett was curled up around it, still sore even after a night spent with Tranquil ministering to him. He was listening to his Master snore, waiting for the break that would signal the end of his slumber. They would be leaving the Gallows today and Garrett was eager to prove himself. Being someone else’s toy had to be better than Master Karras and he would do absolutely anything to get away from him.

Master snorted and Garrett cringed, listening to his sleepy grumbling. “Stand up slave. Grab your ankles and present your arse.”

Garrett scrambled to his feet and gripped his ankles tightly. He couldn’t stop himself from trembling. Master would use his arse and after yesterday he never wanted another cock up there again. What he wanted didn’t matter however, only what his Master wanted. Garrett squeezed his eyes shut and waited. The bed creaked behind him and he listened to the soft slap of feet against the stone floor.

“What’s the matter slave,” Master snorted in amusement. “Don’t like cock so much anymore?”

“I will serve however Master wishes me to,” said Garrett, his voice trembling as much as his body was.

“There might be hope for you yet slave,” said Master evenly. “Keep obeying and a nice sissy boy who will want your cock more than your arse might buy you. I want your arse though. Keep still and be quiet. I just want to get rid of this stupid erection so I can piss.”

His hole was slicked and Garrett did his best not to flinch or move in anyway besides the trembling he couldn’t stop. Master entered him in one quick thrust and he bit back a whimper. His heart raced even though there was little pain. Master wasn’t as rough as he had been the previous day but Garrett was still terrified. He was determined to follow every order to the letter however and he struggled to remain still and quite while he was used, just as Master Karras had ordered. He didn’t sigh in relief when Master found his release and finally pulled out of him.

Master slapped his arse and yawned as he walked away. “Get cleaned up slave. Don’t bother with clothing. We’re going to a party today and you’re the entertainment. Disappoint me and you’ll spend the next forty-eight hours in that harness with the wine bottle shoved as far up your arse as I can get it.”

Garrett shuddered and struggled to reach the rag on the floor under the bed. He had no intentions of disappointing Master Karras ever again.


End file.
